


Lessons for the Learning

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speculation on what was going through Daiki's mind during Super Hero Taisen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons for the Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Assumes knowledge of Decade and spoilers for the first Super Hero Taisen.

Natsumi and Yuusuke were missing. That was the most obvious sign that something was wrong with Tsukasa, outside of his Great Leader leathers. Were they dead, along with all the other Riders Gokai Red had killed? Was that the reason Tsukasa had become this again? Avenging Ichigou and Nigou was a load of bull, Tsukasa had never cared about abstracts. Kill the first Riders and he wouldn't even bat an eye but hurt Yuusuke and Natsumi and he would rain hell down on you.

Kaitou was a pragmatist, a realist, and usually he would accept that their absence under these conditions could only mean one thing, but this time... this time it was hard to accept. He didn't know enough about how Kivaara worked but he knew Kuuga could bring Yuusuke back, could _always_ bring him back: death wasn't permanent for Kuuga. But that was only while there was still a body to bring back and if Yuusuke had died the same way those sentai guys had then... then maybe even Kuuga couldn't bring him back, not this time.

They'd have put up a good fight, though, he knew. Heroes through and through, they'd never cut and run even when it was the smart thing to do. They'd have kept on going until they were dead. Sometimes he wishes they were smarter than that, but they never would be.

***

He looked around the battlefield, taking in the armies that had appeared from the space between the worlds. There was Kuuga, but no Kivaara fighting beside him or even anywhere in the battle that he could see. It was hard to tell with the Riders which ones they were, but the voices coming from Hibiki and Kiva were those of grown men, not boys, so it seemed these were the Riders of the original nine worlds, not the alternates Tsukasa and the others met on their travels. Which meant that that Kuuga was Godai Yuusuke, not Onodera Yuusuke. His Yuusuke and Natsumi were still missing. Tsukasa had betrayed him - them - again. _Again._ As if all the times before weren't enough. Even if he hadn't been the Great Leader in truth, he'd still lied, still misled him. Any value he'd thought he had in Tsukasa's eyes had been a lie.

Coldness swept through him and Kaitou knew what his next move would be, setting the Invisible card into DienDriver and activating it, picking his way over the uneven ground to where the tablets needed for the Big Machine were lying unattended. Tsukasa needed to feel this pain, learn again how it felt to be betrayed because clearly the lessons from before hadn't stuck. He would make sure that this time they did.

He'd look for Natsumi and Yuusuke, if there was anything left to find, then move on. This was what happened when you got attached to people, he thought, bringing the tablets together as Tsukasa stared at him in horror; it brought you pain. He thought he'd learnt that lesson better before. Well, maybe this time Tsukasa wouldn't be the only one learning lessons that needed to stick because he fully intended on never putting himself in this position again.

He and Tsukasa would learn their lessons and then... then he never wanted to see Tsukasa's face again.


End file.
